Family Secrets
by Blue and Simbelmyne
Summary: Everyone has them, even the commoner. As Haruhi finds her own rapidly blooming out of control, she must decide what to do to protect her family,even from themselves. What will the Host club do when the realize just how large of a secret the Fujioka carry?
1. Blood Is Blood

**Title:** Family Secrets

**Description: **Everyone has them, even the commoner. As Haruhi finds her own rapidly blooming out of control, she must decide what to do to protect her family - even from themselves. What will the Host clubs do when the realize just large of a secret the Fujioka carry?

**Language Notes: **To be considered as spoken in Japanese. As such, I won't be throwing in any Japanese words (with the exception of some honorifics) unless it's from the POV of someone that doesn't speak the language (basically only with Lotti). Similarly, I will only be throwing in German words if it's from someone's POV that doesn't speak German. When actual English is spoken, it will be indicated by a separate symbol.

"Japanese" – Indicates that Japanese is being spoken

»German« - Indicates German is being spoken

°English° - Indicates English is being spoken

::French:: - Indicates French is being spoken

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Blood is Blood 

_Part 1: The Ties That Bind _

Haruhi stood in the rain, the grip on her umbrella vice like. The thing was giant, an oversized Burberry that the twins had gotten her for her birthday one year. Haruhi didn't care much for the name, but the size was unbeatable. She stood outside the club, glancing at the flashing name nervously. It wasn't that she'd never been to this section of town before. The club where her father worked wasn't to far from here.

It was just…

Haruhi steeled her nerves before flipping the umbrella on its side and deflating it. Dressed in all black and greys, Haruhi knew that the rain drops that struck her clothing would do nothing to change her carefully planned appearance. In fact, Haruhi could hardly remember a time when she had dressed so carefully.

She glanced down once more. The thick, black sweater she had dawned to keep the cold out was more then efficient at its job. Even the grey pants she had chosen to wear seemed to draw what little warmth the sun could offer and place it on her legs. The sweater hung low, it was her father's and slightly too big. She thought once more of rolling up the sleeves, but decided against it, letting the ends cover most of her hands. The black sneakers, the only somber colored shoes she had, seemed slightly out place with the rest of her outfit.

Ultimately though, Haruhi knew she had managed to capture what it was she wanted. There was no one who would be able to tell she was a girl. Not without much closer scrutiny. In fact, with her hair slicked back, Haruhi didn't even look like Haruhi. Another goal reached.

She slipped unnoticed into the dark club's interior. Haruhi spared the woman sliding around the pole a brief glance before paying the cover charge. For a moment she stood in the entry way, blinded slightly by the light display. She nearly jumped when a firm grip took her by the elbow.

The voice that spoke was low – and like her own was indistinguishable for either sex. »Lena.«

Haruhi allowed herself to be led to both in the corner, seemingly darker then most. She slid down the bench seat, watching as the tall, cool blonde did the same on the other side. It had been a long, long time since Haruhi had last seen her cousin. Like her, Sophia Fuchs could easily be mistaken for male or female, depending on how she dressed. But it had never been as strong as it was now. For a moment Haruhi allowed herself to simply stare at the statuesque blonde.

»You cut your hair…« Haruhi said sadly. It was short when Haruhi had played with her as a child, though she had seen pictures of Sophia older. She was gorgeous with her long blonde hair. Yet still, even with it chopped in a short, boyish style that was reminded Haruhi almost of Tamaki or the twin's hair cuts, Sophia still held a sharp beauty about her.

»It was necessary.«

While unsure why it was necessary, Haruhi nodded. Like herself, Sophia had inherited a Fuchs gene – the ability to look like either gender. Her father had it, as did her grandmother. Her uncle, as far as Haruhi knew did not.

»I was sorry to hear about your mother's death.« Haruhi said softly. Sophia nodded curtly, her lips forming a thin line.

»It was a long time ago Lena.« Sophia paused as the waitress came over before ordering them both water in perfect Japanese. It was slightly disconcerting, to be called by her German name. In truth, Haruhi hadn't been Lena Fuchs since she was three. The relationship her father and mother had with the Fuchs family was complicated. To put it lightly.

It was strange for Haruhi to think about, but she was very close to living a hidden life. If any of the Host members had any idea the stock her father had come from…It took Haruhi a moment to realize that the older woman was staring at her. She tried to cover his unease with a rushed compliant on Sophia's Japanese.

»Mother taught me. I suppose she felt she was somehow sharing her culture with us. Though Lotti never did take to it.« Sophia folded her hands together on the table in front of her. »I will be blunt Lena. I need something from you.«

Haruhi stilled as the waitress brought the water over. She tried very hard to keep her emotions in check. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of the main family ever since her mother's funeral. The disinherited were black listed. Family members visited them at their own peril. Had Chiyo not been her mother's twin, it was most likely that she would never have even meet Sophia and Lotti all those years ago.

Her mother's twin. Haruhi rolled the words around her head. That had been the problem of it all. It had started with Chiyo and Peter's marriage. Then Viktor, as her father had been known back then, had met Chiyo's twin sister Hanako. Of course, such a close marriage of blood would never be tolerated. They married in secret. And nine months later, Lena Haruhi Fuchs was born. Three years they managed to keep it a secret. But eventually it got out. Her grandfather, the leader of the Fuchs family, had been livid when he found out about the romance.

Viktor was his first son. Georg Fuchs had plans on just who his heir was going to marry. And the twin of his second son's wife was not it. And so her father had fled to Japan. Her parents changed their names, cut contact with the man branch and dropped the 'Lena' from her name. And until now, they had been left alone.

»I don't think my father will like that very much.«

»Uncle Viktor will have too.« Sophia sighed. »Lena…Aunt Alexandra and Uncle Tomas have died. A terrible car crash. Alexandra is your father's youngest sister-«

»I know who Aunt Alexandra is.« Haruhi snapped in irritation. She was slightly surprised herself at the force of her anger. »I still don't see what any of this has to do with us? I came today only because I remembered how kind you were to me at my mother's funeral. Outside of that, I have no loyalties to the main family.«

Sophia leaned back in the both, rolling the ice in her water thoughtfully. »What you may not have none was that Grandfather was extremely protective of Alexandra - to the point of insanity in fact. Had Tomas not been from such an influential family, the chances of her marrying were immensely slim.

»To say that Grandfather is taking her death bad would be an understatement. To quote Lotti, the man's gone bonkers. The problem rises with the fact that he decided to take his rage at her death out on her boys.«

Sophia slid a picture across the table. To identical teenagers smiled cheerfully out words. Haruhi stroked the picture gently. A kinship blossomed in her chest. Just like her, her poor cousins were unfairly treated by their family.

»In particular, he's determined that it is Dirk's fault; the boy on the left.«

»Why? It's lunacy. How on earth could it be his fault?« Haruhi shook her head. How cruel could one man be? First what he had done to his mother and now what he was doing to those poor boys. To have lost your parents and be blamed for their death at once…How could one man do so much harm to his own grandchildren? Now she was sure that she could never forgive that man.

»The twins are only thirteen. Dirk wasn't even driving the car, Tomas was. Apparently Dirk and his father were arguing seconds before the crash. In Georg's mind, that makes Dirk as guilty as if he drove them into a wall.« Sophia sighed. »Don't look at me like that Lena. I don't understand it either. The facts are that the boys have been disinherited. They have nowhere to go.«

»You…want us to take them?« Haruhi groaned. »We can barely support ourselves as it is!«

»Listen, I know that the main family has done wrong by you and your own, but the twins were never a part of that. Alexandra had nothing but kind words for them about your mother and Viktor.« Sophia shook her head. »I…can't bear to think of them enduring what is to come. Germany is no longer safe for them.«

Haruhi looked at the picture of the smiling boys in her hands. They didn't deserve what was coming there way. Haruhi was sure of it. But still…it would be a tight fit to feed four mouths. She was unsure if she could do it. A small but thick vanilla folder slid across the table. A quick glance inside revealed a fairly large amount of money.

»That should be enough pay to keep them fed and pay for their schooling. It's not much, but it's all I could take out without drawing attention. What do you say?«

»Dad isn't going to like it. But I guess…family is family.«

»Good. They arrive in an hour.«

Haruhi started in her seat. »Excuse me?«

»Their flight arrives in an hour.«

Haruhi sputtered. The arrogance! »You just assumed I was going to say yes?«

Sophia shrugged as she stood.

»There was no other choice. Besides, my mother spoke highly of both Viktor and her sister when she was alive. I assumed his good qualities would be passed onto you. Now, I must leave. I've stayed to long already.« She threw a few bills onto the table

»Grandfather shouldn't be pleased about the boys escaping his grasp, so don't advertise their presence to much. It shouldn't be hard. I doubt you'll run into anyone that would run in his social circuit anyway.«

Haruhi's eye brow twitched. Sophia pulled her thick coat on, pausing for only a moment to look back down at her younger cousin. »And Lena…don't tell anyone that you've seen me.«

And with that she was gone. Haruhi stared from the picture to the vanilla folder to her water. How on earth was she going to break the news to her father?

* * *

_Part 2: Introductions _

Haruhi's wet sneakers squeaked on the tile of the airport hallway. She tried to walk at an angle to lessen the annoying sound, but still found each step announced to the entire hallway. While she could be called the most dull witted person when it came to peoples feelings and perceptions of her, Haruhi was highly aware of putting discomfort onto others. Thus, the annoyance of her shoes would have to stop soon.

She wondered what the twins would be like. Haruhi winced. Dirk and Theo. Not the twins. They were probably nothing like Kaoru and Hikaru. God she _hoped _they were nothing like the twins. Haruhi didn't know if she could survive another set of Hitachiins. What begged the bigger question was how the hell was she going to keep Tamaki and the twins from finding out about Dirk and Theo? They constantly stopped by her house announced and the rich bastards literally didn't understand what no meant. She didn't know if they'd have meet any of the Fuchs, the twins weren't anywhere near inheriting the family business, so perhaps she'd be lucky enough to find that they weren't on the social circuit

But still. Sophia definitely wasn't kidding when she said to keep them out of the lime light. Haruhi had never knew the full extent of it herself, but Grandpa Fuchs apparently made people disappear. Of course, her father had never denied or confirmed it. But it was defiantly a vibe Haruhi was picking up on. As her father had said, blood was blood.

Haruhi sighed. Her father…her father had been furious. Her father had gone very still. That was how Haruhi could always tell when her father was truly angry. Everything about him would freeze – even the air about him would still. When he got like that, Haruhi felt she could almost see Viktor Fuchs slid into place. And then as quickly as it had come it had gone. He sent her with his blessing to pick up the twins.

They weren't hard to find. Two identical boys. They stood by the gate, backpacks slung over each shoulder. They didn't dress identically, so that was one better already over the Hitachiins.

»Dirk? Theo?« She had hoped that they would respond to their names, and she would be able to gather their identities from that but neither twin batted an eye.

»You must be Lena.« The twin on the left stepped forward, offering a hand. Haruhi shook it, unable to shake the cold feeling that came along with it. They were family shouldn't they be doing something more then just shaking hands? »I'm Theo. That's Dirk. Both of us are capable of speaking Japanese if you'd prefer.«

Haruhi waved her hand dismissively. »We can stay in German. Whatever you're the most comfortable in. How was your trip?«

»Surprisingly comfortable.« Theo said dryly.

»How was it for you Dirk?« The brunette shrugged. Theo groaned and rubbed his forehead.

»I'm afraid Dirk hasn't spoken since the funeral.«

Instantly Haruhi felt her heart soften towards the silent boy. She gave him a soft smile. »I suppose I'll just have to call you Vidar now won't I?«

Dirk started, looking at her in surprise. By his side Theo chuckled. Her father, who had limited contact with Alexandra over the years, had told her the very limited things he knew about the twins. Manly that Theo was good a soccer and Dirk took to Norse mythology.

»What luck Dirk, our new caretaker's a big a nerd as you.« The words were cruel but the tone was not and Haruhi shared a laugh with the louder brother. Leading the way, Haruhi pulled the thin wad of money her father had given her out of the vanilla folder to hail them a cab. It was luxury Haruhi rarely took, but something told her the twins weren't really prepared to deal with the crowded trains.

Silence descended upon the train once more and with it came the awkwardness. In his silence, Dirk was bleeding misery. Even Theo, who seemed boisterous was clearly grieving heavily. Haruhi found herself grasping for any kind of conversation starter.

»Well,« Haruhi said in an overly loud voice, »If he's Vidar, then who are you?«

»Hm…« Theo tapped his chin thoughtfully. A strange, almost malevolent gleam shone in his eyes and Haruhi found herself strangely feeling extremely uncomfortable. »I suppose I'd be Loki.« By his side Dirk snorted.

»Loki the mischief maker?« Haruhi teased, trying to shake off what she deemed an irrational yet growing feeling of threat.

»Oh no,« Theo corrected with a laugh. »Loki the destroyer.«

From her seat Haruhi swallowed.

* * *

A little short, but what do you think? Forgive any mistakes you find, I don't have a beta I'm afraid. Reviewers are loved, as is constructive criticism. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up very soon. 


	2. Kith And Kin

**Title:** Family Secrets

**Description:**Everyone has them, even the commoner. As Haruhi finds her own rapidly blooming out of control, she must decide what to do to protect her family - even from themselves. What will the Host clubs do when they realize just large of a secret the Fujioka carry?

**Language Notes: **To be considered as spoken in Japanese. As such, I won't be throwing in any Japanese words (with the exception of some honorifics) unless it's from the POV of someone that doesn't speak the language (basically only with Lotti). Similarly, I will only be throwing in German words if it's from someone's POV that doesn't speak German. When actual English is spoken, it will be indicated by a separate symbol.

"Japanese" – Indicates that Japanese is being spoken

»German« - Indicates German is being spoken

°English° - Indicates English is being spoken

::French:: - Indicates French is being spoken

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Kith And Kin**

_Part 1: Further Introductions_

The sound of twin violins filled the small Fujioka house. From her spot in the kitchen, Haruhi listened in what could only be considered pure bliss as she washed the dishes. Giuseppe Guarneri had made them, whoever he was and the twin violins that were apparently several hundred years old. Haruhi had no idea that anything could sound so beautiful.

She swayed in time with the music, scrubbing at a particular stain that wouldnve, world's" / 't let up. She had generally adjusted to her life of having the boys around, though they were quite a handful. Her schedule had to change drastically and Haruhi found she was getting practically no sleep in order to accommodate both taking care of the twins as well as the club. She was doing her homework at ridiculous hours. And she was constantly tired. Who knew dealing with two thirteen year old boys could be so exhausting?

Haruhi had to personally walk the boys to their public Jr. High school to ensure that they would actually go, and since their school started an hour earlier then Ouran it meant getting up two hours earlier then she was used to. Then she had to run to make it the train that would take her to Ouran, then there were her Host club responsibilities – not to mention the hours and hours of hand holding she had to do with Tamaki and the twins – then she had to run home to make dinner at a reasonable hour, harasses the twins to do their homework, translate any word's they couldn't understand, somehow find time for her own and get her father up in time to get to work. Her day never seemed to end!

The twins were somewhat helpful, Haruhi was constantly finding the tidbits of housework done here and there. Though neither would fess up to doing it, she was grateful for it. She knew they were not used to having to do manual work on any level but they were trying. She still couldn't get either boy to break their social shell and let her see them.

And then there were the behavioral issues.

Dirk still hadn't spoken a word. It had taken her nearly an hour of arguing with his teachers and principal to leave him alone, but he was allowed his silence at school. And Theo, Haruhi made a clicking sound with her tongue, Theo was something else completely. He'd been at school less then a week when he gotten into his first fight. He claimed he had been defending Dirk from some smart ass, but with his brother not speaking how was she to know the truth? And the disciplinary problems hadn't ended there. Theo was on the verge of being expelled after only a month. The only reason he hadn't been now was the copious amount of money she slipped the principle.

And then there was something else about him. Something sinister, something dark and off that threw Haruhi at times. Something that made her uneasy. She knew from the somewhat calculating look her father gave him that he felt it as well. It seemed the only people who were comfortable around Theo was his brother.

Her father was practically no help at all and Haruhi felt like she had suddenly been thrown head first into parenthood, skipping all the steps and landing at the teenager stage. Dirk was usually fairly obedient, but he seemed to live in a world all his own. Haruhi would kill to find out what was rolling around in that mind of his. She could see the wheels turning in there.

Theo sought to undermine her at any chance he could get. She caught him twice with girl's in the house, doing things that had repercussions that they really couldn't afford. He was a down right playboy, breaking and using hearts where he could get them. Haruhi found herself using a tone of voice she'd never used before when dealing with him. She discovered that the anger she so easily shrugged off when it came to dealing with her schoolmates was completely unmanageable when it was involved her cousin. It was completely unlike her to get angry enough to show it outside – and Theo seemed to pressing her buttons until she snapped. He somehow managed to always get under her skin. The constant battle of wills left her exhausted.

But there were moments of amazing kindness and thoughtfulness from the speaking twin. Haruhi sighed as she rinsed her pan. How could she have known that their Norse names would end up corresponding so well? Dirk was Vidar the Silent One, just as Theo was Loki the Mischief Maker. The violins halted momentarily then began to play again, this time a single violin launching into _Promontory, _a haunting tone that Dirk played often. No matter how many times she heard it, Haruhi always felt like she was hearing it for the first time.

This is how he's voicing his sadness, she mused silently as she stacked the last of the dishes on the drying rack. The songs Dirk played solo always held a heart wrenching touch to it that Theo's never really seemed to have. Dirk spoke through the violin.

Haruhi stood in the doorway, smiling at Theo as he gave her a wave before disappearing upstairs. Dirk played solo, his eyes closed as his hand moved almost instinctively across the strings. The song reached its climax and Haruhi felt a lump form in her throat. She never could have imagined that something as simple as witnessing a song played live could bring such emotion. He was good. Better then Theo. Though, Haruhi suspected, only because Dirk took it more seriously.

She crossed her arms, watching the concentrated look on Dirk's face as he played. Haruhi knew she should move away, give her cousin some sort of privacy, but she was too enthralled by the emotions that flew, unrestrained across the German boy's face. This was when she felt the closet to unraveling the mystery that was her Vidar, when he filled their house with this music. There was something particularly sad about his playing tonight though…

She watched in rapt fascination as the song drew to an end and the brown haired boy gently set the violin down. He said nothing as he cared for it, drawing a soft rag over its strings and wooden body before setting into its case.

Dirk looked up at her and Haruhi held his eyes, trying to seem as if she had every right to witness his playing as his brother did. Despite her effort, she felt a blush stain her cheeks anyway.

»You sounded beautiful Dirk.« She felt almost like she should add more onto the compliment, but something in her voice or face must have said it for her, because he watched her for a moment and then offered her a rare, one-sided smile before following his brother upstairs, leaving a pleasantly stunned cousin in his wake.

Feeling slightly giddy with content Haruhi spun on her heel and set about making her father's 'lunch' for tomorrow.

* * *

_Part 2: __Promontory__, Or Vidar's Grief _

Haruhi sat silently at her table, her head resting on her hand as she nodded vigorously at the story one of her clients was telling her. She had tried to pay attention, but really, it was terribly boring listening to the girl tell her about her terribly difficult decision on where to go on holiday this year. The Alps? The Caribbean? Perhaps another tour of Europe? In front of her client gave a dramatic sigh, her friend patting her shoulder and offering her support at her dilemma.

_Rich bastards._

Haruhi had things of much deeper importance then anything the spoiled girl in front of her could imagine.

Like how to handle two grief stricken teenage boys without killing herself.

Then there was the never ending amount of energy she put in keeping the club away from her house. She'd had some close calls but she was pretty sure they didn't suspect anything. Well, she wasn't sure about Kyoya, the shadow king was impossible to read. Had he noticed anything different in her behavior? Haruhi sighed, she had no clue. Maybe-

"Wasn't that a riveting story from Miss Hanzo, Haruhi?" She gave jump as the object of her thoughts seemingly appeared beside her. Kyoya's glasses flashed ominously as he glared down at her. She gave her best impression of a fish before nodding.

"O-Of course!"

"Good. What was your favorite part?" There was something terribly frightening in the cold look he was giving her and Haruhi sweat dropped, glancing at the two girls. They were leaning forward intensely, almost on top of the coffee table.

She was saved by the soft jingle of her cell phone. Apologizing to Kyoya she flipped open the compact thing. The Host club had given it to her and she'd only given her number out to three people outside the club. Seeing the annoyance on her client's faces she immediately moved to pour them more tea. She normally left her phone off, so as not to disturb the atmosphere, but with the twins…

"Hello?"

»Dirk's gone.«

The tea pot froze. The smile from the night before flashed across her mind and her heart dropped somewhere into her stomach. Had he run away? Was that rare moment of emotion a goodbye? »What do you mean?«

»I mean he's gone. I lost him on the train.«

Haruhi's felt her temper rise at the nonchalant attitude of the German boy. »How do you loose someone on a train?«

»…I was preoccupied at the time.« She set the teapot down with a loud thud. Another girl! Haruhi felt her anger flare across her face and attempted to mask it by bringing her hand up to rub her forehead. She excused herself with a quick apology and made her way over to the empty corner.

»I told you to watch him. You know Dirk can't read Japanese very well. What if he got off at the wrong stop?«

»Yeah, sorry about that. Look, he was such a momma's boy, he's probably pretty upset right now.«

Haruhi left eye twitched. What did this have to do with the fact that Dirk was missing? She took a deep breath, trying to keep her tone calm, reminding herself that this boy had just lost his mother and that was most likely we why he was such a selfish ass.

»I can imagine, it took me a long time to stop missing my mother. And I was very young.«

»Yeah, well. It's her birthday today. So yeah, you should probably go find him or something.«

Alexandra's birthday! Why had no one told her! Dirk must be out of his mind with grief! The kid spoke the bare manual of conversational Japanese and was barely literate! God, her poor, silent Vidar was traipsing across the city alone, most likely blinded by grief! What if a truant officer found him? Oh – what if he's seen by someone?

»I,« She managed after a moment, her voice unusually steady for the anger she felt, »am incredibly angry at you at the moment. Go home and wait for me.«

Haruhi dialed the number for the phone she given Dirk. He didn't answer. She excused herself from the club, citing family emergencies and almost cried when Kyoya responded by upping her debt. She gritted her teeth as she ran from campus, redialing Dirk's number repeatedly.

She vowed to give Theo one hell of a talking to as soon as she got home. What kind of brother leaves his own alone on a day like this? It was something she just couldn't understand. Where could Dirk be? She'd just have to search every stop on the green line. Didn't that prospect just make her head spin!

Her steps slowed as she neared the subway entrance. A brown haired teen stood with her back to him, his school blazer completely absent. There's no way he could have made it all the way here! She didn't tell them where she went to school!

But as she got closer there was no mistaking her cousin. He watched her silently as she approached him, his face the usual stoic look. Haruhi could see the pain in his eyes though – Haruhi had found that Dirk's eyes gave away everything about him. She could always tell what he was thinking because of them. She'd never met anyone who gave away so much with in their eyes, that could house such a storm of emotions there.

Which, she supposed, was why she was having such an easier time of it with Dirk. She couldn't read Theo at all. She finished the last few feet cautiously, as if she felt the boy would flee if she moved to fast. Puberty had yet to kick in and Haruhi was actually the same height as her cousin. It allowed her to stare directly into his dark brown eyes and for the first time Haruhi realized how much they shared their coloring.

»You scared me Dirk.« The boy said nothing, simply staring at her with his dark eyes, stormy emotions changing them from grief to anger and back to grief. »Did you come here to try and find me?«

Haruhi swallowed as her cousin continued his intense observation of her. She reached over and lifted his backpack from its resting spot and swung it over her shoulder.

»Let's go home, no? I made some delicious strawberry cake last night, I think you'll lov-« His hand encompassed her own with a fierce grip and when she looked at her cousin, she found him staring ahead of them intently. Haruhi felt her lips twist into a soft smile as she squeezed his hand gently.

Well, he wasn't talking, but it was a start.

* * *

Kyoya lounged before a roaring fireplace, thumbing through a stack of photos with a look of bland interest. With a sigh he tossed the pack onto his coffee table, watching as the firelight painted patterns across them. The pictures were all virtually the same – of Haruhi and two boys. Identical twins, though it had taken his private investigator long enough to figure that out. 

Did she think he would not find out? That he wouldnve, world's" / 't notice her lack of professionalism at the club? The whispered conversations into the cell phone he himself had given her solely for club purposes? Kyoya had added each minute she spent on the phone for non-club purposes onto her debt, but he still didn't feel satisfied.

After this evenings show of blatant lack of respect for club rules and his own authority, it was clear to Kyoya that something had to be done. He had planned on convincing Tamaki to skip going over to Haruhi's house this weekend so they could actually make it to the water amusement park on schedule – she had told them numerous times that she was to busy to vacation with them – but perhaps he should simply sit back and let his 'king' do as he pleased.

After all, it was rare when Kyoya's interest was sparked by something. He smirked as he picked up a photo of Haruhi holding one of the boy's hands. And he was rather interested.

* * *

_Part 3: Finding _

Haruhi had fully realized it was going to immensely hard to hide the presence of the boys from the club's more…insistent members. But it was most likely impossible for her to fully _grasp_ just how difficult it was going to be. She had thought she pretty much had everything under control, but ever since she had left the club early that day, the boys had been dropping by her house more and more often.

It was clear they thought something was going on – but she had been spending extra time with them lately in a blatant attempt to get their minds off it. But - once Tamaki and the Ouran twins wanted to know something it they weren't going to give up. They'd been dropping by the house at the oddest hours. She'd been lucky so far – the twins had been spending most of their time in their room and she'd been able to keep them out of sight.

But when it came to the extents that the Tamaki and the Ouran twins (as she'd begun to refer to Hikaru and Kaoru in her mind) would go through to get to their play thing, Haruhi was constantly surprised. She groaned as the pounding on the other side of the front door died down.

_Thank goodness Dad installed the new lock last night. _

She had refused to go on a weekend trip with them and Tamaki hadn't taken it quite well. Still, after the near forty-eight hour tantrum Haruhi had still not expected them to show up to pick her up in the morning.

A quick glance out the window found the limos gone from the street. Haruhi didn't know if she or the twins could take it anymore – and it only been a month! She picked up the tray of breakfast and headed up the stairs. Amazingly enough – the noise failed to wake her father. In fact he had never once woken up because of Host activities. When Ryoji came home from work he was out for a good eight to ten hours.

"Dauuuuuuuuuuughter!" Haruhi jumped, the dishes flying from the tray. She cursed as it smashed against the white carpet. She should have known it wasn't over the easily! That was going to be another chore to do for Sunday. "Nooo! I won't go without my lovely one!"

It was simply amazing to her how Tamaki's voice could just travel through anything. Shutting her father's door Haruhi headed down the stairs, an irritated look on her face. Her steps slowed as she neared the bottom. Tamaki had fallen suspiciously silent. It didn't take long for her to find out why.

Theo stood in the doorway, dripping wet and clad in only a towel. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

Tamaki had, what could only be described as a massive super-nova eruption of emotions, the end result leaving him lifeless on the sidewalk. From the street, the Ouran twins shouted something that sounded suspiciously like 'Huzzah! The King is dead!' and did a little dance around the ever stoic Mori and the yawning Hunny by his side.

"M-My daughter," Tamaki stuttered as he pulled himself to his feet via Kyoya's leg. "You've corrupted my daughter!"

"Corrupted?" Theo's face took a searching look and Haruhi realized that he didn't understand the word. Suddenly it clicked. A sadistic smile stole across his lips and his grip on the towel slackened, as he leaned back, thrusting his hips forward with a crack of his back. "Why yes. Yes I suppose I did."

"Whaaaaaat!"

Haruhi nearly fell over. "Theo!"

"I'm sorry," Kyoya said coolly as he wiped his glasses free from Tamaki spit. "But who are you?"

"Well," Haruhi panicked, by now she was more then associated with the look on the younger twin's face meant. "I'm the one that fuc-"

"Theo!" Haruhi shirked, taking the remaining stairs two at a time. In a desperate attempt to pull him away from the door, she yanked at his towel violently. That turned out to be not quite such the good idea as it simply came off completely. Everyone froze. Almost as one the entire host club's eyes drifted down…Only to look off in various directions seconds later. Only Tamaki's eyes stayed glued to teenage boy's lowers, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"Had a good look?" Theo asked dryly. A blush was climbing its way across Tamaki's face as he looked vehemently away. Kyoya simply sighed as he replaced his glasses. Theo pulled the towel from her hand easily, sliding it around his narrow waist.

Haruhi groaned. What a complete and total disaster! There was no way in hell the boys were going to leave without an explanation of some kind now! Why did Theo always have to provoke things?

Theo ran a hand through his soaking hair in his own irritation. "Seriously though, is there a particular reason you're banging on my door at seven in the morning? Do you understand how terribly rude that is? I know I'm new to-"

»Theo!« Haruhi wanted to shout at him to shut up before he gave up to much information. Why didn't he just hold up a sign announcing his presence? Already she could see the wheels inside the Shadow King's mind turning. »Go upstairs! Now!«

The thirteen year old snorted in disgust.

»Whatever.« His bare feet made a slapping sound as he made his way towards the stairs. He gave a random wave over his shoulder. "Try to keep it down would you? You bother my brother and there will be hell to pay."

Haruhi watched as he made his way up the stairs in mute silence. She took a deep breath before turning around to face the crew. Only to be smothered into Tamaki's chest. She flailed around violently, trying incredibly hard to get a decent breath.

"Oh my poor precious daughter! Being forced to live with such a hoodlum! Do not worry I am here to protect you! Daddy is here! Daddy is _here_!" The rest of his rambling was lost as it turned into a high pitch wail of some sorts and Haruhi gasped against the sweater she was so violently pressed to. Grey spots danced across her vision as she continued to fail to catch a decent breath.

Oh god, she thought desperately, this was how she was going to die! She had longed suspected she would go this way – smothered to death by the blonde idiot that was their King! Suddenly Tamaki let out a shriek and leaped away from her, pulling his sweater away from his skin. Brown liquid was smeared across the white surface, steam actually rising from the shirt.

Happily and quite greedily enjoying the presence of air once more in her lungs, Haruhi found her cousin standing behind her, an empty coffee cup in his hand. He stared at Tamaki with such extreme dislike written so plainly across his face that at first Haruhi had thought that it must be Theo. But it wasn't.

Dirk stared at Ouran Host King with eye narrowed in distaste, a look to which - Haruhi was instantly nervous to see – Tamaki was returning to her silent cousin.

"How the hell did you get dry so fast?" Tamaki demanded his voice low as he held his steaming shirt away from his body. Dirk snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Ah. Look at that. I told you there would be hell to pay if you bothered him." Theo said cheerfully from the stairway, leaning over it in quite a dangerous fashion that had Haruhi snapping at him instinctively in German.

»Stop that! You'll fall and break something!«

Tamaki erupted into a screech, clinging to Kyoya as he stared between the two twins in horror. "They are two of you!"

Theo sent Tamaki a look of irritation before storming into his room, slamming his door with a loud affront to the Host King's intelligence. She sent her quiet cousin an appraising look – the convenient timing of the coffee attack did not go unnoticed to her.

»Did you do that for me?« She hadn't meant anything by it, it was just a question, but a deviously cute blush took her cousin's face as he looked away. She smiled at him, feeling truly glad that her little Vidar was starting to show some emotions other then unhappiness. »Thank you!«

»I extend my thanks as well.« Haruhi's head snapped to Kyoya, biting her tongue in her surprise. Kyoya could speak German? This didn't bode well…She could only watch in shock as he continued to speak in flawless, fluent German. »A moment longer and we may have lost Haruhi. Then who would pay off her debt?«

She sucked on her tongue in irritation, trying to stop the momentary bleeding. That all she ever was to the calculating teen, a source of income. A single eyebrow rose in interest at Kyoya's words and she waved Dirk away, promising to explain it later. When Kyoya tried to instigate further conversation however, Tamaki burst into a wail about them speaking in tongues and Dirk left, most likely to get more coffee.

The Host club had somehow all made it into the living room, much to Haruhi's dismay. Tamaki was still wailing, though it was slightly muted by the fact that he had his head buried dramatically into the sofa. The twins were dancing around Dirk singing some song about the magic of being a twin, this only resulted in Kaoru getting coffee dumped on _him,_ which made Hikaru erupt into girly shrieks as his twin ran around the kitchen, stripping various clothing items off.

And to top it all off, an exhausted looking Hunny was whimpering in Mori's arms. Before the volume level could get any more out of her control, she launched into a brief and rather altered description of how the twins had come to reside with them.

"So you see they're my cousins, not my lovers. I have not been 'violated' in any shape or form. They're living here with me and I need to give them as much as my time and attention as I can. So, you see why I can't go with you this weekend."

Tamaki stared at her for a moment before pacing the room, thumping his finger against his chin in thought. He stopped, a brilliant grin flashing across his face. "You are such a noble child, my daughter, staying to care for your grief stricken kith! But I will not allow you to take on this burden alone!" Haruhi squeaked as she was gripped tightly by the shoulders, Tamaki's blue eyes blazed with resolve. "We shall help you bring them out of their sadness! Through the power of our ways we shall make them want to live again!"

"I don't think they want to die, ju-"

"We shall take them with us!"

Haruhi's face dead panned. "What?"

Tamaki held her close. "We shall heal them underneath the sun of the Ohtori Water Works!"

Haruhi let out something that sounded remarkably like a whine as Dirk doused the second Hitachiin twin with the rest of the coffee in the pot. This was a mistake. This was a really, really big mistake! Not for the first time – and most likely not for the last – her complaints fell on deaf ears. And from the sharp look in Kyoya's eyes as he scribbled away in his notebook, Haruhi had a rather terrible feeling that somehow she was going to end up paying for all of this.

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Sorry for the mistakes, I'll put a cleaner copy up soon. 


End file.
